Makoto Kino
Makoto Kino - Sailor Jupiter, jedna z wojowniczek Inner Senshi. Wielbicielka sztuk walki. Jest skrytą osobą, stroniąca od większych grup ludzi. Mieszka sama, ponieważ jej rodzice zginęli w katastrofie lotniczej. Pierwszy raz pojawiła się w odc. 25. Dane osobowe * Imię i nazwisko: Makoto Kino * Data urodzenia: 5 grudnia 1978 roku * Znak zodiaku: Strzelec * Wzrost: 1,68 m * Włosy: Brązowe * Oczy: Zielone * Grupa krwi: 0 * Rodzina: Rodzice (nie żyją - manga i PGSM; nieznani - anime), nienazwany mąż (tylko Parallel Sailor Moon), Mako Kino (córka; tylko Parallel Sailor Moon) * Ulubiony przedmiot: Gospodarstwo domowe * Nielubiany przedmiot: Fizyka * Ulubiony kolor: Zielony, różowy * Ulubiona potrawa: Kotlety mielone, ciasto z wiśniami oraz inne słodycze (nie ma potrawy, której nie lubi) * Koszmar: Lot samolotem * Marzenie: Mieć własną kwiaciarnię lub cukiernię * Wiek: 14 - 16 lat Charakterystyka Poznajemy ją gdy ma 14 lat i zostaje umieszczona karnie w tej samej szkole, do której chodzą Ami i Usagi. Powodem tego była jej siła. Obdarzona była ponadprzeciętną siłą fizyczną, przez co przezywają ją "damski Herkules". Siła w połączeniu z jej drażliwym i porywczym charakterem, dawały czasem nieobliczalną mieszankę. Mako (woli, aby tak na nią mówiono) ma swój powód, by nie ufać ludziom. Dawno temu zakochała się w pewnym chłopaku, który ją opuścił. Od tamtej pory wielu napotkanych kolegów przypomina jej o tamtej miłości. Z początku jest bardzo samotna. Mieszka sama, ponieważ jej rodzice zginęli w katastrofie lotniczej. Nauczyła się świetnie radzić sobie w życiu i być niezależna. Potrafi doskonale gotować, a w przyszłości pragnie prowadzić własną cukiernię. Uwielbia romantyczne utwory. Kiedyś poświęciła wiele czasu na przeglądanie powieści swej koleżanki, która dzięki jej radom i wsparciu niedługo potem została słynną pisarką, a jej powieść Tajemnica Pegaza była znana w całej Japonii. Makoto jest spokojna i opanowana, a w walce bardzo energiczna. Poza walką jest dobrą przyjaciółką i zawsze chętnie służy radą. Postacie Sailor Jupiter Jest Czarodziejką z Jowisza, a swoją moc czerpie z sił błyskawic i piorunów. W tą formę Mako zmienia się mówiąc Jupiter Power, Make Up!. Posiada wielką siłę (nie tylko jako Senshi). Z czasem jednak opanowuje swoją porywczość i przemienia siłę fizyczną w prawdziwą moc. Pierwszymi ataki czarodziejki są Supreme Thunder! oraz Supreme Thunder Dragon!. Super Sailor Jupiter Ostateczna postać Czarodziejki z Jowisza w anime. Eternal Sailor Jupiter Eternal Sailor Jupiter występuje tylko w mandze i jest to najdoskonalsza postać wojowniczki. Evil Sailor Jupiter Wystąpiła tylko w mandze. Przymusowo dołączyła do Galaxii. Princess Jupiter Za czasów Księżycowego Królestwa Sailor Jupiter była Księżniczką w pałacu Io Castle. Moce Przemiany Anime *''Jupiter Power, Make Up!'' (Potęgo Jowisza, Przemień Mnie!) *''Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!'' (Gwiezdna Potęgo Jowisza, Przemień Mnie!) *''Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!'' (Kryształowa Potęgo Jowisza, Przemień Mnie!) Manga *''Jupiter Power, Make Up!'' (Potęgo Jowisza, Przemień Mnie!) *''Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!'' (Gwiezdna Potęgo Jowisza, Przemień Mnie!) *''Jupiter Planet Power, Make Up!'' (Planetarna Potęgo Jowisza, Przemień Mnie!) *''Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!'' (Kryształowa Potęgo Jowisza, Przemień Mnie!) PGSM *''Jupiter Power, Make Up!'' (Potęgo Jowisza, Przemień Mnie!) Ataki Anime *''Supreme Thunder!'' (Najwyższy Grzmot!) *''Supreme Thunder Dragon!'' (Najwyższy Smoczy Grzmot!) *''Super Supreme Thunder!'' (Super Najwyższy Grzmot!) *''Sparkling Wide Pressure!'' (Napięcie Rozległej Iskry!) *''Jupiter Oak Evolution!'' (Dębowa Ewolucja Jowisza!) Grupowe moce i ataki *''Sailor Teleport!'' *''Sailor Planet Power!'' *''Sailor Planet Attack!'' *''Silver Crystal Power!'' *''Sailor Special Garlic Attack!'' Manga *''Supreme Thunder!'' (Najwyższy Grzmot!) *''Flower Hurricane!'' (Kwiatowa Nawałnica!) *''Sparkling Wide Pressure!'' (Napięcie Rozległej Iskry!) *''Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!'' (Cyklon Orzechów Kokosowych Jowisza!) *''Jupiter Oak Evolution!'' (Dębowa Ewolucja Jowisza!) Grupowe moce i ataki *''Galactica Gale!'' *''Galactica Planet Attack!'' PGSM *''Supreme Thunder!'' (Najwyższy Grzmot!) *''Flower Hurricane!'' (Kwiatowa Nawałnica!) *''Jupiter Thunderbolt!'' (Piorun Jowisza!) Grupowe moce i ataki *''Sailor Planet Attack!'' *''Moonlight Attractive Attack!'' Przedmioty Zobacz w osobnym artykule: Przedmioty Sailor Jupiter. Aktorki Seiyu *Emi Shinohara PGSM *Mew Azama Sera Myu *Kanoko *Marie Sada *Takako Inayoshi *Emika Satou *Akari Tonegawa *Chiho Ooyama *Emi Kuriyama *Yuriko Hayashi *Ayano Sugimoto *Kaori Sakata *Karina Okada *Mai Watanabe Tłumaczenie imienia i nazwiska 木 野 (Kino) - Równina Drzew ま こ と (Makoto) - Szczerość, Prawda / Szczerość, Wierność, Oddanie (ponieważ nie ma kanji, można to różnie interpretować) Takie tłumaczenie imienia i nazwiska podaje strona http://mizunoworld.ovh.org/ Zobacz także *MoonLight(pl) *Wikipedia(pl) *Wikipedia(ang) *Wikimoon (ang) Na youtube.com *Przemiany *Ataki Ciekawostka * Według astronomii Jowisz nie zalicza się do planet wewnętrznych Układu Słonecznego - jest to gazowa i dużo większa planeta od Merkurego, Wenus, Ziemi i Marsa. A jednak Mako jest w Inner Senshi... Bibliografia Kategoria:Inner Senshi Kategoria:Rodzina Mako Kategoria:Sailor Team Kategoria:Prawdziwe Sailor Senshi Kategoria:Princess of the Solar System